Because You Are My Girl
by Emily-at-random
Summary: The first Kuroshitsuji fanfic I hath ever made. Please be gentle {wth} Finny falls into a deep sleep and dreams about the time he and his love officially became an item. Slight crack. Moqaddas x Finnian. OOC OTP [Oneshot]


**This is my fanfic of revenge for Azarasaki. You can't just suddenly ship me with Bryan and not expect to be served revenge. Fun revenge XD**

**This is a MoqixFinny fanfic, if you don't like it then don't read it. The OOCness. Moqaddas isn't an OC though, she's my best friend. You should read some of the things she writes. FREAKING PRO CHILD AUTHOR. Buahahaha I don't own Kuroshitsuji ;-; **

**Enjoy~**

* * *

べかうせ よう あれ みね

「Because You Are My Girl.」

Clacking of keys resounded throughout the small bedroom. Being rather small it wasn't hard for it to sound louder than it actually was. Any robber could tell exactly where she was at any point and time. But she was too busy typing to think those usual paranoid thoughts.

Soft clicking had lulled the stalker in the closet to sleep. The usual one, that happened to be her friend. Smiling to herself as she typed her BelxFran fanfic, Moqaddas Khalid was a young teen girl with the potential to become a child author. Long dark hair framed her face, her deep brown eyes completely focused on the screen before her.

So you can imagine her surprise when two thin arms slunk around her waist and someone rested their chin on her head. Moqaddas jumped a mile, instantly she turned around with a large smile plastered across her face. "You could have warned me you know." The boy's childish face formed a frown. "But that's not fun at all." He whined, scooting so she was now in his lap, his arms still wound around her waist and chin on her head.

Moqaddas blushed profusely before turning back and typing furiously on her laptop with new vigor. He smiled impishly at her sudden attitude change. This is what he loved about her most, expressions flipping instantly from one thing to the next, he found that adorable.

Golden hair that was shortened and arranged creatively with pins that made Xs holding his bangs in place. Sparkling emerald eyes filled with boyish mischief and innocence. Finnian, a gardener for the the Phantomhive family.

He wasn't sure when it was that he fell in love with Moqaddas. But Finny was glad he did. It was the best thing that could've ever happened in his lifetime.

Absently he snuggled her closer, his eyes flicking towards the screen his love was so diligently focused on. "Whatcha writing?" The way her head turned slightly proved she had heard him. "A Bel and Fran shipping. It's called All I want is freedom." She smiled to herself, pleased with how the chapter was turning out. Somehow Finny always gave her inspiration to write.

"Eh? What's it about?" Moqaddas paused her typing, scrolling over to click the save button. Once the green words appeared on the top of the screen ensuring the document was saved, she clicked a couple of things and the summary flashed on the screen.

Finny had to squint because the brightness was hurting his eyes as he skimmed over the summary. "Oh my..." He trailed off, she flinched a bit at his reaction. "Well I'm not surprised you would write that but... Wow." Moqaddas shrugged and continued typing.

Eventually Finny got tired of trying to keep awake. She said something but the words only swam through his ears as his heavy eyelids slowly drooped shut.

* * *

"Morning Finny!" Her cheerful voice rang out, causing his to fumble and almost drop the pruners he was using. "G-good morning!" He stuttered, glancing her way. Prettier today than any other day so far, her hair wasn't tied back today so it fell nicely onto her shoulders. Framing her oval face.

Finnick sighed. That guy was with her again, he bit his lip. Refocusing on trimming away on the front hedge. If he got this right Sebastian might give out some praise. How wonderful that would be, Sebastian was always so calm and collected. More talented than they could ever expect to be. Sparkles of admiration appeared around him as he pressed his hand to his cheeks. "So coooool~"

Still smushing his hands to his cheeks he realized that he had dropped the pruners somewhere. "Eh?" Scrambling down the ladder he looked everywhere for them. He tried peeling back the grass, lifting up the bush and quickly replanting it while uttering a million apologies. He even tried singing to it, although there was some serious doubt that they'd come dancing up to him out of nowhere. But it was still worth a shot.

Here at the Phantomhive manor nothing was impossible, not in the least.

"Finnian what the hell are you doing to my lawn?!" Screamed Ciel angrily, he said something to Sebastian who nodded. Finny only caught the words "Yes my Lord." That was enough to release a panic attack. "MY DEEPEST APOLOGIES YOUNG MASTER!" He screamed running away with Sebastian hot on his tail. Trees flew everywhere, crashing faded in the distance. A couple of screams penetrating the air.

Moqi {Nicknames ;D} sweat dropped as her eyes followed them until they were out of sight. A small giggle escaped her lips as she kneeled down picking up the pruners that had been in plain sight. Leave it to Finny not to notice something that was in plain sight.

"This won't get the job done!" Moqi exclaimed enthusiastically running to the shed crammed chock full of supplies for landscaping. One minute later she jumped out dramatically with safety goggles in one hand and a chainsaw in the other. Her male partner looked confusedly at her appearance. She smirked sliding on the goggles with class. "It's gardening time bitches." Yanking the chain the machine revved up furiously as she attacked the bushes and hedges with extreme zest.

"WAAAH!" Mey Rin screamed from the doorway as Ciel facepalmed. Lizzie had friends like this? "Stoooop!" Cried the frantic maid rushing out to the garden where Moqi was doing epic flips yet still managing to cut on target, hacking away at the unruly branches. Mey Rin tripped over the air, sprawling across the garden and over the fence where she got caught on one of the prongs, her skirt dangling from the end.

"Bwah!" She panicked trying to hide their view of her undergarments. "Someone heeeelp!" Bard sighed shuffling from the kitchen, his hair a black Afro proving another explosive recipe had failed. Grabbing the pole labeled "Do not use unless Mey Rin gets stuck on the fence." He proceeded to try and get her down. It was rather hard with Lizzie jumping around, bedazzling everything.

"Ciel~" the young Phantomhive gulped, making a dash for his room as Lizzie tackled him proceeding to decorate him with glitter, paper hearts and tiny bows. "Come, we must dress you up!" She squealed dragging away the helpless boy to his impending doom of adorablization.

While all the hysterics were unfolding Moqi stepped back to admire her work. He gulped, it was shaped like a human heart. Moqi paced around it with a critical eye, unsure of what to do. It was missing something important. But what?

Suddenly there was an explosion behind the fence, human body parts fell everywhere and one big wave of blood completely soaked the bush. "PERFECT!" She screamed clapping her hands like a giddy child on Christmas while crimson dripped from its branches. "This is my creation of love!" Her male friend practically choked on his own spit.

"I-I can't." He choked out, Moqaddas turned to him with one brow raised. "Can't what?" He coughed and pointed a shaky finger in her direction. "I'm sorry, I can't love you!" Her mouth dropped open as he ran away screaming like a frightened little girl.

Instead of chasing after him with the chainsaw like she normally would've done, she started laughing. Hysterically pounding her fists on the ground. "She finally snapped!" Declared Mey Rin as Bard struggled to get her from the fence. "Stay still! Stupid poles." He grumbled, trying to lift off the squirming maid.

"TOO BAD! I LOVE FINNIAN ANYWAY!" Screamed Moqaddas after him. Everything was still. Mey Rin stopped squirming, Bard dropped the pole sending her crashing to the ground. Lizzie ceased trying to pull Ciel's shirt off and replace it with a pink one that said 'kiss me'. Ciel stopped fighting for his life and his dignity. Everyone just stared at her slack jawed.

Suddenly there was a flash of gold and Finny had tackled her to the ground. He sat up grabbing her shoulders and shaking her roughly. "It's terrible to lie!" He exclaimed. Trying to hide the fact that he was happy, he wouldn't get his hopes up. "But I'm not lying." His face turned red and he crawled off her, noticing her face was extremely red as well. "W-what?!" Moqaddas looked at the ground, fiddling with her fingers and trying to hide her burning face.

He was stunned. But his excitement overtook that. "Yeeeesssss!" He screamed picking her up and swinging her around happily. Blushing she giggled a bit before he set her down. "I love you too." Both of their faces exploded red and they couldn't look at each other. Applause broke out from everyone. "We'll it's about time!" Hooted Bard, making them both turn so red it looked as if all the the blood from their bodies had rushed up to their heads. "Hoh hoh hoh~" Tanaka agreed, lifting his cup of tea in cheers.

Lizzie squealed abruptly releasing Ciel who used it as a chance to escape and scrambled to his room. "Ugh." He sputtered, all that romance was making him unwell.

"NOW KISSSSSS!" Lizzie exclaimed having a fangasm as she shoved her friends faces together. Finny and Moqi's lips were crushed together. Both blew up and fainted. "Oops." Was all Elizabeth had to say.

* * *

"Fi...ny... FINNY!" He jolted awake to see his love bending over to examine his face with worry. He bolted upright. "You were mumbling things in your sleep." His eyes widened, so he had a dream of the past. Grinning the boy grabbed her arm yanking her down and enveloping her into his embrace. "I love you so much." He smiled snuggling her and burying his face into her mass of sweet smelling hair.

She blushed but snuggled into his chest comfortably. "I love you as well." The stalker in her closet giggled popping out and snapping billions of pictures of them while they slept. These were going on black market for sure.

* * *

**I do wonder who the stalker in the closet is C: I love this ship. Finny is her bitch forever~ sucks for you. They share a long term relationship. **

**Read and review. If you don't the Sebby might just getchu. Sorry for not writing often, life problems, that and I'm just making them up along as I go. This is a nice change from writing all this Shugo Chara.**


End file.
